guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunspears in Kryta
Overview Summary #Speak to Lionguard Figo and accept the quest. #Speak to Lionguard Bedo to gain entrance to Lion's Gate. #Speak with Kormir in Lion's Gate. #Defend Lion's Arch from the evil that threatens to destroy it. #Speak with Kormir in Lion's Gate to arrange travel to Elona. #See Seamarshal Bendro for your reward. Obtained from :Lionguard Figo in Lion's Arch Requirements :Have a Nightfall and Prophecies product key linked to the same account :Must not have obtained the Sunspears in Cantha quest :Non-Elonian born character Reward :*1,000 XP Dialogue :"Greetings, . Someone has been looking for you. Kormir, spearmarshal of the illustrious Sunspears, has traveled here from the lands of Elona to the south. She has been asking most diligently after you. Kormir awaits you at the Lion's Gate. Lionguard Bedo will grant you entrance to speak with her." ::Accept: "I will find this Kormir and speak with her." ::Reject: "I have more pressing matters to attend to." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Lionguard Figo) :"Ah good, , you were found. A rather important guest has arrived from Elona, and she has been asking about you. She awaits you in Lion's Gate." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Kormir) :"Ahai, . I am Spearmarshal Kormir, leader of the Sunspears from the lands of Elona to the southeast. Our Order has been entrusted with defending the three provinces of Elona... Istan, Kourna, and Vabbi... from those who would seek to bring our lands to ruin. An evil has risen in Elona; a darkness we cannot hope to fight alone. I come here now in search of heroes who will help us battle this evil, which surely seeks to devour us all. :I speak of Nightfall, a darkness that threatens Elona and will envelop all our lands if it is not stopped. Even now its tendrils stretch out to bring ruin to Lion's Arch! I can sense it! If you are the caliber of hero I seek, prove it by defeating this evil here in your home. Make haste, though. Your own lands are in great peril! Are you prepared to begin the defense of Lion's Arch?" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Kormir) :"You have now witnessed the darkness that threatens to destroy us all and triumphed over it. I fear that the leader of the Elonian province of Kourna, Varesh Ossa, is responsible. I ask of you, come to Elona and help the Sunspears defeat here before she brings ruin down upon us all! Finish your important tasks here in Tyria, and return to me when you are ready. I will then arrange travel to Elona so you may help us make a stand against this evil. :If you have completed your business here in Tyria and wish to join the Sunspears in the defense of Elona, I have a ship prepared to leave immediately. Are you ready to travel to Elona and battle against the coming darkness?" Reward Dialogue :"Kormir told me to expect you, . We Sunspears are indeed lucky to have such great heroes volunteer to join our battle against the evil that threatens Elona. There is much that must be done to prepare you for the battle that awaits us. When you're ready, I will direct you on your way." Followup :Battle Preparations Walkthrough Start from Lion's Arch, filling your party with human players or henchmen. Talk to Lionguard Bedo, who will allow you passage into Lion's Gate. Talk to Kormir there, and she will transport you and your party to a demon-infested Lion's Arch. Upon entering Lion's Arch, you are greeted by a flickering purple Chaos Rift portal. Scanning around, you will see members of the Lionguard being attacked by a variety of monsters: * 22 Grasp of Insanity * 18 Scythe of Chaos * 24 Wrathful Storm * 20 Torment Claw To destroy the Chaos Rifts, simply stand nearby it for about 10 seconds (a red bar will show the progress). Destroy all four and you'll automatically (after a 30 second countdown) be taken back to Lion's Gate where Kormir will teleport you to Elona. After a short cinematic, you will find yourself in Sun Docks where Seamarshal Bendro waits for you. Talk to him for the reward. Tips for low-level players *If possible, try to team up with a few players that have level 20 characters, as this should make the quest quite a lot easier. *If you are attempting this quest with henchmen (which are level 10 in Lion's Arch), it is important to avoid the wandering groups, and to be careful not to let the henchmen aggro groups you aren't prepared to fight. *First grab a team of henchmen with Alesia, Stefan, and Dunham. Alesia is for monking / Restore Life. Stefan will probably always die each fight but thats because he is doing his job of tanking. Dunham is very important for empathy. The quest is a little easier if you have a hard rez skill in case Alesia dies. *Alternatively, considering leaving both Stefan and Little Thom out of your party, because they tend to run into battle and die very quickly. Instead, rely on the level 15 Lionguard Sentries for their brawn, they do not run ahead like the warrior henchmen do. *Don't forget to call targets so your henchmen focus on the same foe, and flag them away from battle when necessary. *Kill the first mob, targeting one monster at a time. If there is a Tormented Claw, try pulling the Grasp and killing it before the Scythe. If the first mob is a Tormented Claw and a Wrathful Storm, just restart. *Head right and kill the patrol who may be already attacking Lion Guards and Merchants. *Flag your henchmen on the bridge where the mob you just killed came from. *Walk down to the rift and close it (stand in range so the progress indicator shows). It is rather easy to avoid the mob on the opposite ridge and close the second rift without a fight. *Walk back up to your henchmen. Continue on the path to the water fountain. There will be three patrols you should avoid. When all three are headed away from you, proceed to the fountain and keep going until you get to the other side next to some steps. You can close this rift without aggroing the nearby patrol as well. *Head to the final rift. If there is a Tormented Claw, then you may should pull the mob that sits with it. There will be two patrols floating in and out at very regular intervals. Avoid them at all costs or you will be wiped out. If there is not a Tormented Claw, then wait for the two patrols to leave and run through the rift to the other side. If needed, head up the path to heal / resurrect team mates. Finish off the mob when ready and close the final rift. Notes *This quest allows Prophecies characters to travel to Elona. *This quest is mutually exclusive with Sunspears in Cantha. If you have both the Prophecies and the Factions campaigns, it might be easier to do Sunspears in Cantha with level 20 henchmen and group size of 8 (instead of level 10 henchmen and group size of 6). However, there are fewer enemies to kill in the Kryta version of the quest. *Many of the local NPCs will be fighting against the monsters. They are killed easily but you can take advantage of the fact that their corpses are exploitable. *There are only three or four mobs you will have to kill in order to make it to all the Chaos Rifts and complete the quest, the rest can be avoided to save time. *To clarify the "non-Elonian born character" requirement. This means no Elonian characters can be in your party when completing this quest. Kormir will tell you: "One or more members of your party are not eligible to travel to Elona. You will need to remove those party members and speak to me again." ...when you attempt to travel to Elona. *Kormir will not appear at Lions Gate if you have joined your account with a Trial Key for Nightfall* Trivia *During the quest, Brother Bilshan will say "It's the end of the world as we know it!". This is the name of a song by R.E.M, an American rock band. He can also be heard crying, "Repent, for the end is nigh!" *Some traders may shout "For Adelbern!" even though they are Krytan. *There is a misspelling in the german translation of the third dialogue. She says "Ich fürchtem dass..." which should be "Ich fürchte dass..." Category:Prophecies quests Category:Nightfall quests